


you guys make a cute couple.

by buckyskywalker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Peter Parker, bucky barnes blushing, sam wilson blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyskywalker/pseuds/buckyskywalker
Summary: Peter Parker has been given a top secret mission from Steve Rogers and as a new member of the avengers, Peter is determined to not mess it up...





	you guys make a cute couple.

[Peter Parker's pov]

Mr Barnes is sitting on the sofa with his legs dangling over the back. He's wearing spider-man socks to, in his words: "Honour the new member of the team."

Mr Wilson is sitting next to him, his head resting on Bucky's legs.

"Could you move over? You have a whole couch! I don't want your thighs under my head-" Sam shoves Bucky's legs back. Bucky raises his eyebrows at Sam and I swear Sam is blushing. Bucky flops his legs down and he looks as if he's going to sit like a normal human being but then his expression changes and he brings his legs up and gently shoves Sam with his feet.

"What the Hell?!" Sam gasps but I can see a subtle smirk. I look at Bucky and he has the biggest, cheesiest smile plastered on his face.

"Did you guys forget I was here?"

They both look at me with wide eyes.

"To be honest kid, I didn't even hear you come into the room." Bucky's smile has half faded, and Sam's smirk is, well, completely gone.

"Oh, sorry..."

Now they're laughing at me.

"Mr Rogers told me to tell you that we have a mission tomorrow!"

It will be our first mission together so, starting now, I am determined to not make an ass of myself!

"Wait, really?" Bucky furrows his brow.  
"Do you guys...not want to work with me?" I frown. I just want to impress them with my awesome skills!

Bucky chuckles and Sam rolls his eyes.

"It's not that, kid. It's just, we- uh, I had plans tomorrow." Bucky scratches the back of his head and exhales dramatically.

"Why don't you guys just go on a date on Saturday?"

Uh-oh, I shouldn't have said that...

Sam lurches forward on the sofa with an irked expression and Bucky places a soft hand on his chest. He smiles softly in his direction. Sam clenches his jaw, but his expression softens, and he leans back onto the sofa where Bucky's legs are dangling over the edge again and Sam's head is happily laying on his thigh.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything..." 

Bucky scratches his beard and sighs. Sam leans forward with a much kinder expression and locks eyes with me.

"We're not dating, spider-boy. The same way you and Ned aren't dating."

Did he just-?

"We are NOT dating!!!"

Bucky lets out a gentle chuckle.

"So, you understand?"

My nose scrunches like it does when I'm being stubborn, and I nod.

Me and Ned are not dating, except for the fact that we totally are but we want no one to know.

"Why don't you want anyone to know?"

What a stupid question Peter.

Bucky and Sam share a glance.

"It's just one person really..."

"Me?!"

Both of them avoid my gaze. 

"Steve."

"Oh"

I can't let Steve down.

"I think Steve would be happy for you."

Bucky lifts his head and looks at me curiously. 

"He'd be happy to see you both happy."

Bucky curves his lips against the force of his sadness. Sam isn't convinced until he looks at Bucky; the only person that can soften him.

"How do you feel about going on a double date with us tomorrow?" There's a twinkle in Bucky's eye.

"A...double date?"

"I think Aunt May would be happy to see you happy."

I stifle a smile and a blush, but it soon becomes the red flush of panic when I remember my orders from Steve.

"But we have the mission..."

"I'm sure Thor and Bruce aren't busy-"

"Actually they are busy..."

"Okay, well T'Challa has been waiting for a good mission for a while..."

"He's busy too..."

"Okay, what gives?" Sam jumps up from the couch.

"What is this mission anyway?"

Oh no. Mr Rogers trusted me with this. I can't let him down...

"Mr Rogers didn't tell me exactly, but he said it was important and we are the only ones who can do it!"

Bucky squints at me suspiciously.

"Okay kid. Whatever you say. But if I can make this mission a date, I will."

Sam blushes.

»»_________　★　_________««

I'm helping Mr Rogers put up a banner and balloons.

"You better go before they start looking for you. Thanks for all your help," Steve smiles down at me as I hold his ladder.

"Sure thing, Mr Rogers."

"Oh God, please call me Steve."

"Okay, Mr Rogers!" I hear Steve sigh as I walk away.

Dammit, Peter.

I run right into a sleepy Sam as I'm heading back to my room. He's attempting to brush his teeth and drink a cup of coffee at the same time.

"Hey kid! Wish these missions weren't so damned early."

"It's...9am."

"Like I said."

An equally sleepy Bucky appears from the bathroom with his hair in a towel. He's polishing his metal arm and has a half-eaten croissant hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey Peter." he muffles.

I'm panicking. I have to keep them away from the roof until I get the go ahead from Steve.

"Hey guys, do you uh...want me to make coffee?"

"I already got one," Sam mutters into his cup.

"I think he's offering one without toothpaste in it," Bucky grins, elbowing Sam playfully in the side with his freshly polished arm.

That really is an awesome arm.

"So that's a yes then?"

They both give me a thumbs-up.

As I'm stirring the coffee, my phone beeps. It startles me so much that I spill milk everywhere.

"You okay kid?" Sam stops putting fridge magnets on Bucky's arm, and they both look at me expectantly.

"Is it about the mission?"

"Come with me to the roof..." I say, trying to look like I'm ready for a serious mission.

Sam and Bucky look at eachother strangely as they follow me out of the room.

»»_________　★　_________««

"HAPPY SIX-MONTH ANNIVERSARY!"

Everyone is here, pretty much. Shuri who I got to meet for the first time today even made a hologram of Sam and Bucky dancing.

I look over at Bucky and Sam who are looking at Steve.

"Was this your idea, kid?" Bucky looks down at me.

"Actually..."

"...it was mine!" Steve glides over to them and wraps them in a tight hug. Everyone claps and cheers.

The party goes on for hours and I've never seen Bucky and Sam look happier.

"You guys make a cute couple!" I slide over to them. Sam ruffles my hair.

"So do you guys," Bucky gestures towards Ned who is gushing over the hologram to Shuri.

I can't stifle the blush this time.


End file.
